Survivre
by Alexelle.S
Summary: "Il faut qu'on survive. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon." AU


Hum hum.. Je vous présente solennellement ma fiction, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Je le précise tout de suite, le rating n'est pas là pour rien, donc essayez un minimum de le respecter. C'est pas vraiment pour les enfants et ça fait un p'tit peu peur. Donc si vous ne voulez pas faire des cauchemars la nuit mes agneaux de moins de douze ans, évitez de lire. Ha oui, et aussi, le rating est là pour quelques scènes entre adultes, parce que sinon j'aurais sûrement mis T, étant donné que c'est pas non plus hyper gore.

Vous m'excuserez s'il y a quelques petites fautes, je me suis relu, mais rien n'est certains...

Heu... bon ben voilà, je vous laisse avec le prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages de HP de m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Il faisait sombre. La fin d'après-midi était orageuse, comme souvent ces temps-ci. Le soleil n'arrivait pas à percer les nuages, même s'il avait beau essayer, pas un seul petit rayon de soleil n'éclairait la petite rue calme. Les nuages étaient bas et la chaleur lourde, c'était un après-midi comme un autre. La rue était calme, la petite brise ne faisant bouger que quelques sacs poubelles ou autres détritus amoncelés dans les caniveaux. D'un point de vu extérieur, tout était normal.

Mais il y avait les bruits, ces bruits qui ne trompaient pas. Des gémissements de famine, des bruits de gorge à faire frémir, des respirations bruyantes, effrayantes. Ils étaient là, tout près, déambulant sans doute dans la rue voisine, sans but. Leurs regards voilés ne trahissant aucune émotion, alors que leurs grognements eux, témoignaient d'une faim qu'ils ne pourraient jamais assouvir. Leurs corps étaient lourds à porter, et ils peinaient à se déplacer sur leurs deux jambes… sauf quand il y avait de la chair fraiche à proximité. Dès qu'ils apercevaient ou même sentaient l'odeur de leur plat favori, leurs jambes se retrouvaient dotés d'une force incroyable. La force de la faim.

Hermione Granger repoussa le rideau en toile blanche qui pendait devant la fenêtre de la maison. Observant l'extérieur, elle analysait chaque ombre, chaque forme suspecte. Muée par la peur, la jeune femme pouvait parfois rester plantée des heures devant la vitre, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun danger n'approchait. Le danger c'était eux. Ces êtres dotés d'un cerveau, mais incapable de s'en servir, ces êtres qu'une seule chose intéressaient : manger. Ces être morts, qui se baladaient depuis maintenant plus d'un an dans les rues de Londres, et sûrement partout ailleurs aussi.

Elle ne savait pas réellement comme ça avait commencé. Les autorités, les politiciens, les scientifiques, personne n'avait expliqué ce qui se passait. Personne n'avait pris la peine d'informer la population que quelque chose, sûrement un virus —du moins c'était ce que pensait Hermione—, avait transformé les trois quarts de la population en créatures affamées de chair. Comme si c'était normal d'omettre de dire ça. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, Hermione ressentait une telle haine qu'elle en venait parfois à fondre en larme. Il lui arrivait même de se dire que tout serait bien plus simple si elle se faisait mordre et finissait comme ces monstres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir, eux au moins. Certes ils mangeaient des gens, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Parfois aussi, Hermione se demandait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Car à cette cadence, elle ne tiendrait pas un an de plus. En effet, elle avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement angoissée. Elle avait peur. Peur du dehors, peur des monstres, peur de se faire tuer, peur que ses amis se fassent tuer, peur de se retourner et de se retrouver nez à nez avec une de ces horreurs. Elle avait peur de parler, de respirer, de marcher. Elle avait peur de tout, et elle savait que cette angoisse constante finirait par la tuer.

Un an qu'elle n'était quasiment pas sortie. Un an qu'elle se cachait dans cette maison. Un an que ses parents étaient morts. C'était trop, elle avait l'impression de se faire bouffer de l'intérieur. Et puis les gémissements de douleur de Ron, qui duraient depuis deux jours. Et puis les yeux apeurés de Ginny, qui la regardait comme si elle était capable de sauver le monde. Et puis les paroles rassurantes d'Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir tout le monde à flot.

Mais elle coulait, sa peur augmentait de jours en jours, se muant en une terreur implacable qui lui donnait des envies de suicide.

Elle scruta la fenêtre encore quelques instants, avant de s'arracher à la vision de l'extérieur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison d'enfance. Elle passa de pièce en pièce, pour arriver finalement dans le salon, où un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Les gémissements plaintifs de Ron s'élevaient par-dessus le crépitement de la braise. Il s'était blessé au bras. « Une coupure de rien du tout », disait-il deux jours auparavant. Mais voilà, la plaie s'était infectée, et malgré le peu de médicaments qu'ils leur restaient et qu'ils lui avaient donné, il n'allait toujours pas mieux. Hermione savait qu'il fallait aller dehors, pour chercher des antibiotiques, après tout, le centre commercial n'était pas loin. Mais ils n'avaient pas de voiture et se déplacer à pied dans les rues était excessivement dangereux.

« Hermione », l'appela la voix fluette de Ginny.

La brune se retourna, ses cheveux bouclés et secs suivant le mouvement de sa tête souplement.

« Il ne va pas mieux, souffla son amie, je crois qu'il… il… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, des larmes roulant sur ses joues aux tâches de rousseurs candides. Hermione s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde. Telle une mère avec son enfant. Ginny était fragile, naïve, et incroyablement attachante. Et Hermione était fragile, elle aussi. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle l'était au moins bien autant que son amie, seulement elle voulait rester forte, garder pour elle toutes ces peurs qui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil la nuit.

Pourtant, elle avait beau avoir peur, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour aider Ron. Harry étant le seul homme apte à protéger leur cocon, elle allait devoir y aller seule. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle aille chercher ces foutus médicaments, et elle allait le faire. Maintenant.

« Je vais y aller, souffla-t-elle en relâchant la rousse.

–Où ça ? Tu vas où ? Questionna la jeune fille avec un air paniqué.

–Chercher des antibiotiques », déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle entendit les petits pas feutrés de Ginny la suivant et fouilla dans le placard de l'entrée. Elle y dénicha une batte de base-ball, avec laquelle elle s'entraînait quelque fois avec son père avant. Vestige de son ancienne vie.

« Mais tu… tu ne peux pas, tu vas te faire tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

–Ça va aller, la rassura la brune en souriant faiblement.

–Mais… je… Harry va venir avec toi ! C'est de la folie d'y aller seule ! Je vais lui dire de t'accompagner, il doit être en haut là…

–Et qui va vous protéger, toi et Ron, d'une quelconque attaque ? Coupa Hermione en levant un sourcil. Et puis je ne suis pas seule, j'ai mon amie la batte ! » Dit-elle avec un large sourire factice.

Ginny la regarda pendant un long moment, ses yeux marron chocolat la dévisageant. Il y avait de l'admiration dans ce regard, et aussi une infinie reconnaissance. La brune se sentit flatté par toutes les émotions que lui transmettait son amie, mais elle ressentait une certaines gêne. Car si elle faisait ça, c'était parce que maintenant, elle se fichait de mourir ou de vivre. Elle se sentait coupable de susciter l'admiration de la jeune femme alors qu'en fait, elle n'était même pas sûre de rentrer.

« Bon, murmura Hermione, fait bien attention à toi hein…

–Toi, fais bien attention à toi, répondit-t-elle. Je te prépare un gâteau pour quand tu rentreras. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

C'était sûrement pour la remercier. Mais Hermione n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir un jour goûter à ce fameux gâteau. Elle adressa un sourire confiant à Ginny puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte en bois de la demeure, retenant sa respiration alors qu'elle retirait les nombreux cadenas qui scellaient la porte. Son ventre se tordant sous l'effroi, elle posa finalement sa main sur la poignée. Avant de l'actionner, elle se retourna vers Ginny pour lui dire :

« Surtout tu n'oublis pas de refermer TOUS les cadenas. »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et Hermione se retourna à nouveau vers la porte, serrant sa batte entre ses doigts, à tel point que les jointures de ses articulations devinrent blanches. Elle inspira profondément, puis actionna la poignée. Elle avait l'impression qu'en ouvrant, elle allait faire entrer le mauvais œil, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle brava sa peur, et ouvrit finalement la porte d'un coup. L'air du dehors emplit alors ses poumons, un air qu'elle n'avait pas respiré depuis bien longtemps.

Elle scruta la rue déserte, suivant des yeux un bout de plastique qui voletait sur le sol goudronné. Prudemment, elle posa un pied dehors et une fois qu'elle fut certaine que rien ne bougeait, se retourna vers Ginny pour lui dire de fermer la porte. Elle entendit le bruit de claquement et ce fut ce qui la motiva pour avancer. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle tournait la tête de tous les côté, pour être bien sûre que rien ne bougeait, elle tendait l'oreille, dans la peur d'entendre un de ces grognements si caractéristiques.

Le centre commercial était à deux rues de la maison. Avant, dans sa vie normale, Hermione mettait à peine dix minutes pour s'y rendre, mais là, il lui fallut une demi-heure. Elle s'arrêtait quasiment toutes les deux minutes pour regarder autour d'elle, la peur lui serrant le ventre, et serrait sa batte à s'en briser les doigts.

Les portes vitrées et autrefois coulissantes étaient brisées, laissant ainsi l'entrée libre à n'importe qui. Hermione s'arrêta devant les fameuses portes et scruta l'intérieur, détaillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, à la recherche d'un élément susceptible de lui faire rebrousser chemin. Elle se pencha un peu, passant sa tête à l'intérieur et ne remarqua rien. Elle mit à peu près une minute à se décider avant d'entrer.

_Allez Hermione, ce n'est rien. Il n'y a personne. Tu prends les médocs et tu t'en vas. Tout va bien se passer._

Même si elle disait se ficher de mourir, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Elle marchait vite désormais, cherchant la pharmacie dans ce dédale de boutiques. Lorsqu'elle aperçu enfin la croix verte, son cœur fit un bond. Elle avait trouvé. Elle avait réussi ! Avec empressement, la jeune fille entra dans le magasin, et fit tous les rayons avant de trouver celui des antibiotiques.

Et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Le bruit. Ce grognement plaintif. Ce grognement de famine.

La brune releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une exclamation en le voyant. Ce monstre était horrible. Bien sûr elle en avait déjà vu avant, mais ça lui faisait toujours le même effet. Voir ce corps encore debout alors qu'en décomposition. Voir ce visage à la peau à moitié arraché, au regard vitreux, presque blanc. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les morts, avant d'en être, avaient une famille, étaient aimés, avaient peut-être des enfants. Et bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, elle ressentait une peine incroyable pour eux.

Mais malheureusement, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de ce mort vivant. A peine eut-elle sursauté qu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Ses yeux à moitiés décomposés se plantant dans les siens. Et, comme mue par une force invisible, il se mit à courir, droit sur elle, ses grognements devenant presque des cris. Rauques, glaçant, à vous clouer de peur sur place.

La jeune fille mit un temps à réagir avant de se mettre à courir, cherchant la sortie de la grande pharmacie. Elle se retrouva dans un autre rayon, le mort-vivant toujours à ses trousses. Et là, elle fit l'erreur qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, qui la coursait, ses bras pendants le long de son corps répugnant tandis que ses jambes fonçaient tel un athlète de haut niveau. Pourquoi étais-ce une erreur ? Simplement car Hermione, ne regardant pas où elle allait, entra en collision avec un étalage de médicaments.

Elle s'écrasa dessus, sa jambe traversant le plastique coupant, déchirant sa peau au passage, la faisant hurler de douleur. Elle se retrouva donc au sol, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors que sa jambe avait craqué, s'était sûrement brisée, coincée dans ce support à médicaments. Si elle avait eu plus de la chance, elle aurait très bien put seulement tomber, non pas se briser la jambe en même temps. L'odeur du sang sembla attiser le mort qui poussa des grognement encore plus puissants

Hermione, entre ses larmes et ses cris de douleurs, releva la tête, brandissant sa batte vers le mort qui était désormais tout près d'elle. Elle criait, de douleur, pour tenter de lui faire peur, pour expulser la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Et alors que la chose lui fonçait dessus, elle sût. Elle allait mourir, là, maintenant, dans cette pharmacie, tuée par un monstre. Elle leva alors la tête, fixa droit dans les yeux le mort et laissa tombé sa batte. Elle allait mourir, c'était une certitude, et qu'elle se fasse dévorer ou non par cette horreur, elle voulait le regarder en face, pour lui prouver que en ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas peur.

Alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche à moitié arracher, dévoilant des dents prêtes à la déchiqueter, Hermione ferma les yeux.

Puis elle entendit un coup de feu.

La détonation la fit sursauter et elle rouvrit les yeux, cherchant à savoir d'où cela venait. Le mort était désormais bel et bien mort, à quelque centimètre d'elle, une balle logée dans le cerveau. Et devant elle se tenait une femme, petite, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts, supérieurs. Son arme toujours en main, la jeune femme visait toujours le cadavre, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne se réveille. Hermione, qui en avait oublié de respirer, prit une grande bouffé d'air frais, ne quittant pas des yeux sa sauveuse.

Sur le moment, elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose. Même pas à sa jambe cassée qui la faisait énormément souffrir. Une. Seule. Chose.

Elle avait survécu.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà héhé... Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais bon c'est un prologue -même si ça n'en a pas l'air- et les prologues sont toujours plus court que les vrais chapitres à mon sens.<p>

Et oui, je suis une vraie fan tarée de The Walking Dead.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A la prochaine,

Alexelle.


End file.
